characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Chrollo Lucilfer
Chrollo Lucilfer '''is a major antagonist of the manga series Hunter × Hunter. Backstory Chrollo grew up in Meteor City, a junkyard where all of the inhabitants don't exist in official records, making it so very little people know who they are. As such, his background is largely unknown. What is known, is that with some other people who lived in Meteor City, Chrollo formed the Phantom Troupe, a band of thieves, which eventually grew to thirteen members. With Chrollo as the group's leader, the Phantom Troupe became one of the most notorious and dangerous group of thieves and murderers in existence, which each member having a class A bounty. Despite being the leader, Chrollo is only the seventh physically strongest member of the group, but he makes up for that with his high intellect, amazing strategical planning, and incredible Nen ability. Powers & Abilities * '''Master Strategist: '''As the group's leader, Chrollo is the Phantom Troupe's main planner and strategist, with pretty much all of his plans going off without failure. During his fight with Hisoka, he came up with a plan that gave him a 100% chance of victory. * '''Nen: '''Nen is the ability to use the life energy, or aura, of the user and manipulate it. Chrollo's Nen type is Specialist, meaning his Nen type doesn't fit into the other Nen categories. ** '''Ten: By forming a shroud of aura around the user's body, they can use it as a basic defense against Nen attacks, though it doesn't protect against physical attacks. Ten also slows down the user's aging process and keep their body from breaking down over time. ** Zetsu: Keeps the user's aura from leaking out of their body, making them harder to sense and relieving fatigue, at the cost of leaving them defenseless against Nen attacks. ** Ren: Expands the size and intensity of the user's aura to boost their strength and durability. ** Gyo: Focuses aura into a single part of the body to increase its strength, at the cost of leaving the rest of the body more vulnerable. Using Gyo on the eyes allows the user to see someone else's aura, or other hidden objects. ** In: An advanced form of Zetsu that hides the user's aura without forcing them to shut it off, making it perfect for sneak attacks. ** En: Expands the user's aura in a spherical radius around them, letting them sense the shape and movement of anything that enters it. ** Shu: Extends the user's aura onto an object that they're holding, enhancing its strength. ** Ko: Concentrates all of the user's aura into one part of their body, making it incredibly powerful, at the cost of the rest of the body being completely defenseless. ** Ken: A combination of Ten and Ren, using Ren to enhance the user's aura before enveloping themselves with it, providing greater defense than Ten. ** Ryu: The real-time use of Gyo, shifting the concentration of aura between two body parts in quick succession. * '''Skill Hunter: '''Skill Hunter is Chrollo's Hatsu, his personal application of Nen. This lets Chrollo use a conjured book called Bandit's Secret to steal the Hatsu of other people. To do this, Chrollo must complete three steps in an hour. He must see the Nen ability in action, ask about the power and be answered by the user, and the user's palm must touch the hand on the front of Bandit's Secret. To use the stolen power, Chrollo's hand must be touching the Bandit's Secret, the Bandit's Secret must be turned to the page with the power on it, and the power's original owner must be alive. All abilities also retain all limitations set by their original users. ** '''Indoor Fish: '''Summons skeletal fish that can only survive in enclosed spaces. The fish feed on human flesh, and people being eaten by the fish don't feel any pain or bleed until the fish vanish, remaining alive and conscious even if mortally wounded. ** '''Fun Fun Cloth: '''Conjures a cloth that shrinks and grows at the user's command, causing whatever the cloth covers to grow and shrink with it. ** '''Teleportation: '''Teleports Chrollo and others whenever he wants. ** '''Lovely Ghostwriter: '''Creates an accurate prediction of the future in the form of a poem. To use, the person who's future is being predicted must write their full name, birthday, and blood type on a piece of paper. Once that is done, Chrollo will summon a small monster that controls his hand to write the prediction. ** '''Black Voice: '''Lets Chrollo control someone by sticking an antennae in them and texting them directions with a phone. ** '''The Sun and Moon: '''Forms tattoos of a sun and moon on Chrollo's palms. Whatever he touches will be marked with the same tattoo. If an object has both a sun and moon mark on it, it will explode, with the explosion's power depending on how long Chrollo touched it. The marks never disappear until the object they're on explodes. ** '''Double Face: '''A bookmark that lets Chrollo maintain access to the ability on the page of the Bandit's Secret it is placed on. This lets Chrollo use two powers at once, or free up one of his hands to use hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with a stolen power. ** '''Order Stamp: '''Marks a target with a stamp, making them into a puppet that can follow simple orders given by Chrollo. However, the puppet must be an inanimate object with a head, and corpses don't count. The power wears off once the head of the object is removed. ** '''Gallery Fake: '''Creates an exact replica of whatever Chrollo touches with his right hand. Chrollo can make up to two-hundred replicas with this power. Replicas of living beings are inanimate, making them perfect choices to use Order Stamp. Using Nen, Chrollo can track any replica he's made. The replicas vanish after twenty-four hours, but marking them with The Sun and Moon keeps them in existence until they explode. ** '''Convert Hands: '''Forms marks on Chrollo's palms. Touching someone with his right hand causes them to take on Chrollo's appearance, while touching someone with his left hand makes Chrollo take on their appearance. Touching someone with both hands causes them and Chrollo to swap appearances. Equipment * '''Ben's Knife: '''An incredibly sharp knife coated in a deadly poison. One milligram of this poison is strong enough to paralyze a whale. * '''Cellphone and Antennae: '''Used in conjunction with Black Voice. * '''Ballpoint Pens: '''Ordinary pens that Chrollo can use as deadly weapons, stabbing them through people's heads with ease. Powers & Abilities Strength * Ranked seventh in the Phantom Troupe's arm wrestling rankings. * Decapitated someone with a karate chop. * Pierced someone's skull with an ordinary pen. * Lifted and threw an adult man several meters with one hand. Speed * Fought Zeno and Silva Zoldyck both at the same time. * Ran on the side of a wall. * Vanished from sight while fighting an assassin and struck him fatally without him noticing. * Caught thrown knives out of the air. * Landed a chop on someone's neck without anyone watching noticing. * Stole someone's clothes, put them on, created over thirty puppets with Gallery Fake, and went into the crowd in the span of a few seconds. Durability * Blocked blows from Zeno with one arm. * Took attacks from both Zeno and Silva. * Tanked attacks from Hisoka. Skill * Fought Silva Zoldyck twice and survived. * Survived fighting two Zoldyck assassins at once. * Easily killed hired assassins. * Can decapitate someone with a karate chop. * Stole the powers of a heavily-guarded Mafia princess. * Predicted part of Kurapika's plans for vengeance against him. * Tricked most of Yorknew City's Mafia into thinking he and his friends were dead. * Became a Floor Master of the Heavens Arena. * Defeated and killed Hisoka. Weaknesses * If Chrollo uses too many Nen attacks in quick succession, it will drain his aura fast, eventually killing him if he runs out. * Has to hold the Bandit's Secret and keep the page turned to the right power to use his stolen abilities. ** Double Face makes this less of an issue. * Can only steal Nen abilities. * If the original user of a stolen power dies, it vanishes from Bandit's Secret. * Can only use up to two stolen powers at once. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Ki Users Category:Humans Category:Poison Users Category:Hunter × Hunter